


Второй раз

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Russian/Русский, Shower Sex, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Фиолетовый силуэт поднимается во весь рост за надстройкой на соседней крыше.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Kate Bishopop
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Второй раз

— Твою же мать, — разочарованно слетает с губ Джессики Джонс. — Твою же мать, Бишоп.  
Фиолетовый силуэт поднимается во весь рост за надстройкой на соседней крыше.

Когда минуту назад Джесс, бестолково и зло хрустя костяшками пальцев, думала, что сейчас был бы кстати снайпер, она имела в виду никак не Кейт. И не другого Хоукая, и не героя вообще. Вот Каратель подошёл бы. Но куда лучше бы — кто-то бесстрастный, специально обученный из полицейского подкрепления или каких-нибудь агентов. Сама бы Джесс даже не сомневалась, если бы контактный бой сейчас был уместен.  
Полиция, конечно, вовремя разоблачила террористический заговор, но задержание у них пошло как-то наперекосяк. Как и погоня. Один из террористов — худой, нервный и быстрый — ускользнул, похитив подвернувшегося под руку пацана лет семи-восьми, и заманил копов в одно из самых оживлённых мест Манхэттена. Его чёрная тачка, напичканная взрывчаткой, стоит на перекрёстке наискосок; сам он, выйдя из машины, крепко прижимает к себе онемевшего мальчика. Оба почему-то мокрые. Джесс похмельно-простуженно хлюпает носом, глядя на них. Поводит плечами: смотреть холодно, в такое-то промозглое ноябрьское утро.  
Она уже минут пятнадцать слышит, как террорист разглагольствует — и ей даже не интересно, чего хотела их ячейка. Религиозной войны, уничтожения корпораций, прилюдной казни людей со сверхспособностями, государственного переворота? Этот тип уже и сам забыл. Прижимая дуло к виску ребёнка, он орёт только о том, что хочет быть жив и свободен.  
Вот и вся конечная высокая идея.  
Просто очередной мудак бросает на чашу весов свою жизнь, а на соседнюю — десятки чужих. Потому что неизвестно, не подорвёт ли он машину, сколько там взрывчатки, не покосит ли всех вокруг и не пошатнутся ли дома. Ну а если не получится такой размен — уж одну жизнь, невинную и слабую, он с собой заберёт гарантированно.  
Все варианты просчитаны, подойти незаметно нельзя, палец на спусковом крючке. И у копов тоже, но те почему-то не стреляют. Стоят вокруг хороводом, как волки вокруг лося на «Энимал Планет». Вроде на изготовке, по учебнику прячутся за открытыми дверями машин, но не стреляют.  
Джесс даже не успевает размечтаться о крутом незаметном снайпере, когда на соседнюю крышу выскальзывает Кейт. Но от этого явления только где-то пониже горла закипают выпитый в четыре утра виски и ярость.  
Всё, обречённо думает Джесс, пока Кейт выпрямляется, убедившись, что террорист её не видит. Теперь — полная жопа. Будут пустые, бесполезные супергеройские переговоры, унизительные и мультяшно-наивные. Несколько минут пустой надежды для мальчика.  
Интересно, почему только никто из Мстителей никогда не пытается побеседовать с пущенной боеголовкой или с неуправляемым самолётом? Почему эти проблемы никто не стесняется решить силой?..

На этот раз Джесс даже не успевает стиснуть ни зубы, ни кулаки. Кейт выхватывает стрелу из колчана, вскидывает лук, целится — и террорист со вскриком выпускает пистолет. Кейт тут же целится снова — и в следующую секунду Джесс всей кожей чувствует наступившую тишину.  
Она смотрит вниз, прямо на террориста. Но почему-то не понимает сразу, что случилось — кроме того, что он замолчал.  
Мальчик стоит невредимый, лишь слегка забрызганный чем-то пёстрым, ярким на намокшей тёмной одежде. Мальчика колотит.  
Террорист бьётся рядом, завалившись на колено, а потом на бок, как поспешно брошенная тряпичная кукла. На чёрном капоте — тонкая сырая линия с белыми крапинами; из виска торчит стрела, такая же, как и из плеча.  
Кейт ныряет в чёрный дверной проём надстройки.  
Короткое «эй» застревает в горле Джесс, и она перемахивает на соседнюю крышу молча.

***

Внизу жутко пасёт бензином и мочой. Так, что заложенные ноздри пробивает. Копы с шуршанием растягивают жёлтую ленту. Накрывают чёрным полиэтиленом — с тем же шуршанием — перекособоченный труп.  
Хорошо хоть сирены не орут и истеричные маячки уже выключены.  
Мальчик сидит в одной из полицейских машин, укутанный в огромную куртку. Из стаканчика в его дрожащих ладонях валит густой пар, но он не пьёт — следит взглядом за Кейт.  
Та хмуро и сосредоточенно подписывает протокол на капоте другой полицейской машины. В круглых вырезах костюма видна «гусиная кожа». И одна рука, чёрт же дери, совсем голая. Джесс торопливо стаскивает косуху, протягивает её — и Кейт надевает её скорее машинально, не отвлекаясь от беседы с полицией.  
— Нет, я не поеду сейчас в отделение, — твёрдо и жёстко говорит она. — Я знаю, что это моя ответственность, я приеду вечером сама. Просто только что с другого, м, задания. Не выспалась.  
— Когда вы стреляли, вы подумали, что будет с мальчиком?  
— Я и так знаю. — Кейт склоняется над протоколом, громко задевает замком молнии на рукаве капот. Ни на кого не смотрит. — Скоро он отойдёт. Вечером, возможно, будет реветь, потому что поймёт, что чуть не умер. А потом будет жить. Худшее, что с ним случится — начнёт стрелять из лука.  
Полицейский растерянно выдыхает облачко пара. Джесс и сама растеряна, если честно, но держится спокойно и даже нагло.  
— Вы всё? — Джесс сбивает офицера на взлёте, когда тот открывает рот. — Может, позвонить её адвокату?  
Кейт первый раз, кажется, замечает присутствие Джесс. Уж точно первый раз на неё смотрит, но не успевает даже вопросительно поднять бровь. Джесс закатывает глаза: мол, есть у тебя адвокат, есть.  
— Его вмешательство не потребуется, мэм.  
— Ну и отлично.  
Джесс подхватывает Кейт под локоть. Понимает: напряжение во всём теле не мерещилось, Кейт так собранна, будто у неё нет скелета и если расслабит хоть одну мышцу — расползётся в бесформенное желе.  
— К пацану подойдёшь? — спрашивает Джесс, придав голосу безразличие.  
Кейт коротко мотает головой. Только поднимает руку, прощаясь, и шевелит кончиками озябших пальцев.  
Какие же у лучников идиотские перчатки.  
Джесс, быстро уводя Кейт прочь, снова шмыгает носом. Стучит в первую попавшуюся машину: этот водитель давно здесь стоит, если и торопился — сто раз везде опоздал, и видел, как Хоукай быстро, хоть и некрасиво, разрулила ситуацию.  
— В «Элиас Инвестигейшенс», — говорит Джесс, затаскивая Кейт на заднее сиденье.  
Та и в машине не расслабляется. Рассматривает рукава косухи, только что её на себе обнаружив, тянет их к кончикам пальцев, к ободранному маникюру.  
Несколько лет назад с Кейт Бишоп можно было рисовать афишу дурацкого блокбастера про подростков-супергероев. Ну, такого, где упакованные в брендовые шмотки девицы спасают мир, ноготочка не сломав, и крутят по дороге сопливые романы. Была такая вдохновенная идеалистка, наивная дура с чистыми руками. «Герои не убивают», вот это всё. Из всей ополоумевшей молодёжи, подавшейся не в блогеры, а в Мстители, Кейт бесила Джессику сильнее всех. Пока они не поговорили по душам и Кейт не объяснила, почему и зачем бегает по городу с луком.  
Теперь Джесс становится ясно, почему она этот лук вообще в руки взяла. Нет, ну какая же дура, какая же неудачница эта Бишоп!  
С таким невезением уже терять нечего, конечно. Магнит для неприятностей: даже если будет дома на попе ровно сидеть, трезвая и благонравная, и Библию читать под звуки хоралов, ровно на её крышу упадёт пламенеющий метеорит.  
— Да пусть бы стрелял кто-то другой.  
Джесс заговаривает в машине, не дотерпев до агентства.  
Кейт не поднимает на неё взгляд, и Джесс не может понять — убивала та раньше или нет.  
— А никто другой не мог, — отвечает Кейт после недолгой паузы. — Там всё в бензине было. И ещё не понять, где взрывчатка и сколько. А говорят, стрелы бесполезные.

***

Если бы у Кейт не оказалось скелета — это было бы не так страшно.  
Вот что понимает Джесс, когда они переступают порог «Элиас Инвестигейшенс».  
Как это часто бывает, когда уже не нужно держаться, не перед кем скрывать лицо — слабость лезет наружу. У Кейт как будто нет сил даже стащить с себя куртку, и Джесс ей помогает. Потом стаскивает ботинки с оцепеневшей Кейт: чёрт знает, не притащила ли она на них кусочки чужих мозгов. Джесс не следила.  
— Выпьешь?  
Один из лучших вопросов в девять утра. Но сейчас ведь и правда не помешает.  
Кейт качает головой.  
— Сначала горячий душ, — выговаривает она тяжело. То ли сонно, то ли заторможенно.  
Джесс заталкивает её в ванную и вслушивается. Вскоре струи начинают бить об эмалированный чугун, значит, всё в порядке.  
Пить Кейт будет, это точно. И закусывать будет тоже — если, конечно, Джесс не пропустила вообще всё на свете и за несколько месяцев, что они не виделись, Кейт не дошла до самого донышка. Джесс стягивает свитер, расхаживает по тёплой квартире в чёрной майке и потёртых джинсах, туго соображая, что дальше. Подходит к холодильнику, с недоверием обследует его содержимое, чтобы ненароком не отравить Хоукая просрочкой.  
Год, вдруг подсчитывает Джесс совершенно случайно. Они на самом деле не виделись почти год. А в возрасте Кейт это прямо целая жизнь. Можно много чего нагородить. Сколько ей там, двадцать два, двадцать три?  
Себя в этом возрасте Джесс и не помнит. Потому что в её мозгах тогда сидел какой-то ублюдок и она не была собой.  
На маленьком обеденном столике постепенно выстраивается странная артхаусная композиция из «Джека Дэниелса», криво порезанного сыра, перемороженной и разогретой пиццы. Только выбирая на кухне между чистыми кружками и нормальными стаканами, которые хрен отмоешь с первой попытки, Джесс понимает: вода в ванной всё ещё течёт.  
Кто знает эту ненормальную, может, вскрылась?  
Плевать на приличия. В конце концов, квартира Джесс — и правила тоже её. Поэтому нечего даже и думать перед тем, как заглянуть в ванную.

***

Не задёрнув шторку, Кейт стоит в ванне, под душем. Упирается ладонью голой руки в кирпично-узкий кафель слева от окна. Плечи опущены и напряжены; распущенные чёрные волосы намокли, отяжелели, облепили их.  
— Бишоп, ну блядь, — вздыхает Джесс. — Хоть бы костюм сняла.  
Та не отвечает и не шевелится. Фиолетовый спандекс почти сросся с мокрой бледной кожей, кажется, края вырезов остро впиваются в неё до красноты.  
Джесс вздыхает снова и переступает низкий бортик розовой ванны. Никаких вопросов больше не задаёт. Просто шагает под едва тёплый хлёсткий душ. Бесцеремонно расстёгивает ремни на бёдрах Кейт, потом тянется к её горлу спереди, нащупывает замок длинной молнии. Та мокрая, замок еле идёт. Дёрнуть бы посильнее — но эта дура, когда очухается, будет орать, если костюм попортить. Джесс медленно и мучительно возится с молнией, сантиметр за сантиметром тянет замок, почти обнимая Кейт одной рукой.  
— Да чтоб тебя, — ругается Джесс куда-то в мокрое плечо, в чёрные, как у неё самой, волосы.  
Пахнет мокрой чердачной пылью и кофе. А казалось почему-то, что будет какая-нибудь «Шанель».  
Молния поддаётся, и замок уверенным рывком доезжает до паха. Сдирать костюм с Кейт Джесс начинает чуть ли не рывком, будто раздевает пустой пластиковый манекен в магазине, но вовремя одумывается. Тянет узкий рукав осторожно, едва ли не отклеивает прилипшую ткань от плеч Кейт.  
Как кожу снимает.  
А Кейт и не сопротивляется, только поводит плечом.  
Хрен знает, что творится в её голове, думает Джесс, снимая с Кейт и вымокшее спортивное бельё. Бросает его на батарею.  
Хрен знает, что может твориться в голове у человека, который в двадцать первом веке бегает по городу с луком и стрелами и иногда бывает в этом прав.  
Но сейчас там точно каша, ступор, атомный пиздец.  
Может, Кейт впервые в жизни убила человека.  
Мокрые джинсы липнут к ногам, майка давно уже приклеилась к коже. Джесс делает шаг по ванне, встречаясь взглядом со своим бледным отражением в дурацком маленьком окошке. Наливает в ладонь гель для душа, не чувствуя из-за насморка аромат, размыливает его по плечам Кейт, убрав с них волосы, придерживая их одной рукой. Кейт всё ещё не дёргается, не говорит ничего, и Джесс ловит себя на мысли, что не понимает, чего в этом больше: доверия, усталости или безразличия.  
— Да расслабься уже, — говорит ей Джесс.  
Кейт только поводит плечом и вроде бы чуть качает головой. Или Джесс это мерещится.  
— Кто тут ещё пил всю ночь, — комментирует Джесс.  
Она честно пытается не смотреть, не понимая поначалу, почему: им же обеим похер. Не разворачивает Кейт к себе лицом, моет её на ощупь. Но смотрит, как струи воды размывают пену на слабо подрагивающих плечах. На коже — множество едва заметных штрихов, давно уже заживших.  
— Битое стекло?  
Кейт длинно-длинно вдыхает, и Джесс вдруг осознаёт, что водит по этим штрихам пальцами, по мокрой тёплой коже, которая уже никогда не будет идеально гладкой. Пытается вообразить, как вообще, при каких обстоятельствах той её прежней знакомой «королевой выпускного бала» могли разбить стекло.  
Ах да, она же Хоукай.  
Ладонь бездумно скользит вниз по намыленному телу. Это точно её растормошит, оправдывает Джесс это дурацкое поползновение. Сейчас схватит за запястье, переключит там в голове тумблер в режим обычной Кейт Бишоп. Напомнит, что они обе гетеро, заржёт и выстебет, и при следующих встречах напоминать будет.  
Но Кейт не отбрасывает руку. Только приподнимает подбородок: ага, понимает всё-таки, что происходит.  
Запястье Джесс, изгибаясь, вздрагивает.  
— Это просто массаж, — сипло выговаривает она, обнимая Кейт другой рукой поперёк живота. — Чтоб ты расслабилась уже наконец и вылезла из моей ванны.  
Кейт молчит, но дышит глубже и глубже — Джесс чувствует это сквозь мокрую майку. Ждёт явного одобрения ещё несколько секунд, поглаживая между ног Кейт ладонью.  
Ведь и такого с ней почти наверняка не случалось. В смысле, с женщиной.  
Когда они вместе по улицам шастают, Кейт кажется такой же. Без своего костюма, без обуви, она немножко ниже, чуть-чуть тоньше. Она откидывается назад совсем чуть-чуть, затылком на плечо, всё ещё упираясь в кафель, и замирает.  
— Стараться буду как для себя, — так же сипло обещает Джесс.  
Врёт.  
Старайся она для как для себя — рука была бы грубее, резче, и пальцы — сразу три, не по одному — проникли бы внутрь куда быстрее.

***

— А поцеловать?  
Точно. За-сте-бёт. Не стоило этого делать. Теперь на всю оставшуюся жизнь тема.  
— Не целуюсь, когда у меня насморк. Это омерзительно, — посмеивается Джесс, разливая «Джека».  
Выходит даже не нервно. Кейт хотя бы оттаяла, растормозилась. Сидит тут на её кухне, подобрав ноги на стул, в её футболке с логотипом «Нирваны». Щурит левый глаз: ноябрьское солнце ни хрена не греет, но яркое. Соизволило вот сегодня вылезти.  
— Я сегодня не впервые убила, — вдруг признаётся Кейт, обнимая торчащие над краем стола голые коленки.  
Рука Джесс снова вздрагивает. Теперь над кружкой.  
Ну и ладно. Кейт как раз не помешает побольше.  
— Это гораздо хуже, — продолжает та. — Уже знаешь, что будешь чувствовать. Отпускаешь стрелу с чётким намерением. Осознаёшь и расписываешься: я на это способен. Всё, чего ты от себя не ожидал, гораздо хуже во второй раз.  
Джесс агрессивно закрывает бутылку.  
Она знает.  
Она знает, но никогда это с Кейт не обсуждала и не планировала обсуждать. Герои не убивают, ага. Герои в этом случае предпочитают умирать или потом оплакивать утраты.  
— И как ощущения?  
Быстрого ответа Джесс и не ждёт. Но Кейт очень уж долго тянет. Цепляет кружку с бухлом за ручку. Поправляет свои мокрые волосы. Переводит взгляд на такие же мокрые волосы Джесс. А потом вдруг улыбается, будто тот ёбаный тумблер в её голове наконец щёлкнул — но не тогда, когда Джесс хотела этого.  
— Смотря что ты имеешь в виду, — отвечает Кейт.  
Всё ещё щурится, отпивая из кружки, и в её глазах отражается холодное ноябрьское солнце.


End file.
